


Splat

by LightsOut



Series: Spideypool Week [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SpideyPoolWeek, Spideypool - Freeform, Teambuilding, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was not excited for paintball but it didn't seem like he had a lot of choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splat

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [LightsOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut) in the [SpideyPoolWeek](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SpideyPoolWeek) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Day 3 – A day with your favourite teams (Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic 4…)

Peter was minding his own business at work when Tony Stark waltzed into the room and sat across from him at his lab table. Peter last two and a half minutes before he sighed, “Can I help you Mr Stark?”

Tony grinned widely, “Excellent. Paintball, this Saturday.”

Peter panicked and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “I have a date.”

“Bring her along.”

“Uh…”

Tony jumped up and waltzed out of the room leaving Peter behind. He groaned defeatedly and slumped down against his desk. As much as he loved working for Stark Industries, Tony Stark’s eccentricities seemed to come as part of the job and Peter hadn’t learned how to say ‘no’. As soon as he finished work he made a phone call. Peter wasn’t surprised when Wade laughed for about ten minutes straight.

“It’s not funny Wade. Why would Tony Stark invite me to go paintballing?”

“Because you’re awesome baby boy.”

“He thinks that you’re a girl.”

“I could wear a dress.”

“That is not what I meant. You only just got back into town. We were going to have dinner with Aunt May.”

“You know that she’ll be mad if you don’t go. This is great. You’re being noticed by Tony Stark. Not that I’m surprised. You’re so clever…”

Peter cut off Wade’s rambling, “I don’t want to go paintballing.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.”

 

~ & ~

 

“This is a bad idea Wade.”

Wade pulled him out of the car, “Come on. This’ll be fun.”

Tony Stark was stood with a group of really good looking men and women. Peter thought that he would have a chance to leave before they realised he was there but he wasn’t so lucky. Tony exclaimed, “Petey! You made it. Who’s your friend?”

Peter resigned himself to a long day, “Hi Mr Stark. This is Wade, my boyfriend.”

Wade wrapped his arm around Peter in a show of support. Tony didn’t blink, “Excellent. Well, welcome to the Avengers. This is Bruce, Thor, Steve, Natasha and Clint.”

They were interrupted by the opposing team and Wade cheered, “Logan!”

The gruff man with impressive sideburns pressed his hand against Wade’s face and pushed him backwards. Wade fell back with a huff but Peter caught him before he could land on his ass. Peter defended, “What the hell?”

Wade chuckled, “Relax baby. Logan’s always like that.”

Peter crossed his arms, “That doesn’t make it okay Wade.”

Logan looked Peter from his head to foot slowly and grunted, obviously unimpressed, “Who’re you pipsqueak?”

Peter narrowed his eyes, “The guy who is going to kick your ass.”

Logan laughed, “Good luck with that kid.”

Paintball was… violent. Peter had a grudge against Logan, Wade hadn’t shot anyone in a really long time and Tony seemed to have a strange antagonistic relationship with a man called Scott Summers. Peter had much more fun than he expected but his favourite moment was when Logan was shot with friendly fire by a slender woman with white hair. It was a beautiful shot.

The Avengers won and Tony ignored the X-Men who were still squabbling over Storm shooting Logan. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter’s shoulder, “Come on. We’re going out for shwarma.”

Peter glanced at Wade who was having what looked like a serious conversation with Steve and he shrugged, “Yeah. Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
